User blog:Superbionic 2009/my story timeline
Sam. Chris and Earl Graduation from Deering in *Michael Maxwell move away and Meet Nina Jackson *Sam Meets Travis Johnson who she left Danny for *Josh and Amy Move away *Earl meets Loretta McCoy *Danny, Teddy and Vince Graduation from Deering *Vince meat Chelsea Smith who was miss Florida Orange Juice *Loretta and Earl are in Married 2000 *The Graduation From Deering *Mary Beth meets Andrew Bennett in 2000 *Danny reunited with Amy in 2001 *Michael Meet Hannah Richardson at University of Arizona in 2001 *Vince and Chelsea married in 2001 *Eugene and Molly meet in 2001 *Ear and Loretta's fist son and oldest child Hank Hatfield is born in 2002 *Teddy and Tracy get married in 2002 *Teddy and Tracy's first child Tasha Brodis is born in 2003 *Loretta and Earl' first daughter and second child Lonnie Hatfield is born in 2004 *Vince and Chelsea's first son Leonardo D'Amata is born in 2004 *Michael Maxwell and Nina Jackson graduation from High school in 2004 *Nick Meet Brittany Ross in 2004 *Eugene and Molly married in 2004 *Danny and Amy are Married in 2005 *Sam and Travis are Married in 2005 *Josh met Heather King in 2005 *Michael and Hannah are married in 2005 *Loretta and Earl's first set of twin second son and second daughter and third and fourth children Johnny and June Hatfield is born in 2005 *Teddy and Tracy's second daughter and child Shayla Brodis is born in 2005 *Sam and Travis's first son and oldest child Randy Johnson is born in 2006 *Chris and Julie are married in 2006 *Mary Beth and Andrew married in 2006 *Kristy and Antonio married in 2006 *Danny and Amy's first son and oldest child Daniel Mellon Jr in 2006 *Loretta and Earl's third son and fifth child Curtis Hatfield is born in 2007 *Kristy and Antonio's first son and child Marco Lopez is born 2007 *Vince and Chelsea's second son Gabriel D'Amata is born 2007 *Nick and Brittany are married in 2007 *Kenny and Erica Meet at Hammers wedding in 2007 *Rico and Jasmine married in 2007 *Mary Beth and Andrew's first child and oldest daughter Kayla Bennett in 2007 *Michael and Nina Graduation from College in 2008 *Sam and Travis only daughter and second child Charlotte Johnson is born in 2008 *Teddy and Tracy's third child and first son William Brodis is born in 2008 *Danny and Amy's only daughter and second child Sarah Mellon is born in 2008 *Josh and Heather are Married in 2008 *Michael and Hannah's only son Patrick Manning is born in 2008 *Chris and Julie's only son Benjamin Atwarter is born in 2008 *Rico and Jasmine's first daughter Isabella Basco is born in 2008 *Josh and Heather welcome Frist daugther Hillary Sanders in 2008 *Loretta and Earl third daughter and sixth child Stella Hatfield is born in 2009 *Nick and Brittany's son Archie Hammer is born in 2009 *Kristy and Antonio's second child and only daughter Elena Lopez is born in 2009 *Mary Beth and Andrew's second child and daughter Ashley Bennett is born in 2010 *Eugene and Molly's only child and son Jason Brown is born in 2010 *Michael and Nina are Married in 2010 *Danny and Amy welcome second son and third child Adam Mellon in 2010 *Josh and Heather welcome Second daughter Emma Sanders born in 2010 *Teddy and Tracy's fourth child and second Bernard Brodis is born in 2010 *Rico and Jasmine's second child and first son Joaquin Basco is born in 2011 *Loretta and Earl's fourth son and seventh child Jolene Hatfield is born in 2011 *Nick and Brittany's second child and daughter Dorothy Hammer is born in 2011 *Kenny and Erica Married in 2011 *Loretta and Earl's second set of twin and fourth and fifth daughters and eighth and ninth child Dixie and Dolly Hatfield is born 2012 *Kristy and Antonio's 3dr child and second son Carlos Lopez is born in 2012 *Nina and Michael's first son and first child Michael Maxwell Jr is born in 2012 *Loretta and Earl's fifth son and tenth child Floyd Hatfield is born in 2013 *Chris and Julie get a divorce in 2013 *Josh and Heather's third daughter Chole Sanders is in 2014 *Erica and Kenny 's first child Charlotte Hayes is born 2014 *Nina and Michael's second son and second child Brian Maxwell is born in 2015 *Rico and Jasmine's second son and third child Esteban Basco is born in 2015 *Chris meets Kim Jenkins in 2015 *Loretta and Earl's sixth son and eleventh child Garth Hatfield is born in 2016 *Kenny and Erica's second child and daughter Brandi Hayes is born in 2016 *Josh and Heather's fourth daughter Valerie Sanders is born 2017 *Loretta and Earl's seventh son and twelfth Walker Hatfield child is born in 2018 *Rico and Jasmine's second daughter and fourth child Lola Basco is born in 2019 *Chris and Kim are Married in 2020 *Chris and Kim welcome daughter Daphne Atwater in 2022 Parents Jobs *Earl Hatfield- Farmer *Loretta Hatfield- Homemaker *Michael Maxwell-Car sell man *Nina Maxwell- College Professor *Sam Johnson-P. E Teacher at Derring Jr High/ Basketball Coach for Ladies Tornado *Travis Johnson-Fireman *Josh Sanders- owner of the stadium *Heather Sanders- Nurse *Danny Mellon- Director *Amy Mellon- UCLA Cheer leading Coach *Chris Atwater- Loan Officer *Kim Atwater- Lawyer *Julie Atwater- P.E. Teacher at Derring High/ Basketball coach for the Ladies Tornado *Teddy Brodis- Cop *Tracy Brodis-Secretary *Vince D'Amata-Brod caster *Chelsea D'Amata- Hair Dresser *Michael Manning-Band Teacher/ Basketball coach for the Tornadoes *Hannah Manning- Flight Attended *Nick Hammer- Mechanic *Brittany Hammer- Journalist *Kenny Hayes- Computer Teacher/Basketball coach for the Tornadoes *Erica Hayes- Industrial Designer *Rico Bosco- Garbage Man *Jasmine Bosco- Physical Therapist *Eugene Brown- plumber *Molly Brown English Teacher at Derring *Kristy Lopez- surgeon *Antonio Lopez- College scout Notes *Gabriel and Kayla are a couple *Patrick and Ben are best friends before Michael and Julie got back together *Chris and Julie are divorce *Hannah and Michael are divorce *Loretta and Earl's Families been fighting for Years *Chris get Ben every other weekend *Sam and Julie co coach for the Ladies Tornadoes *Patrick Manning is dating Sarah Mellon *Micheal and Skils co coach The Tornadoes *Jason go by his nickname Sparky *Jason is The boy Team manger *Elena is the girls Team manger *Jason have a unrequited crush on Ashley Bennett *Ben Atwood is dating Hillary Sanders